New Exiles
by WANDERINGJD
Summary: The original Exiles have suddenly disappeared and a whole new team has been chosen to continue their mission.
1. Chapter 1

New Exiles Ch 1

Nowhere, No when

A desert stretches out in all directions, and slowly a shimmer appears in the air it opens into a portal and a man walks through. Portal stands Straighter and quickly scans the universe he's come into, spying a strange little kitchen he warily moves towards it his weapon trained on the kitchen. The occupants turned to survey him but didn't get out of the chairs they where sitting in, leaving the man standing at the far end of the kitchen to address him.

"Ah here comes your never on time leader." The time broker waved him over and pointed to a chair.

Portal hung out in the back keeping all of them in his line of sight with his gun trained on them, "who are you people?"

"I am the time broker these others are going to be your team, now please sit while I show this film." He turned around and pulled out a TV. "My last team vanished between there last mission and the one they should have arrived at, what's happened to them I honestly do not know right now anyways. So when you all became unhinged in time I decided to form a new team, to replace the lost ones. To get home you'll have to fix what's gone wrong in each timeline and well since the old team called themselves the exiles I hope you don't mind if I call you the new exiles."

"What are you talking about? Unhinged in time? What does that mean?"

"Honestly? It means that something horrible changed in each one of your universes and there's only one way to fix it."

"I've heard enough I'm out of here" portal throws his hand out "what's going on? Open damn it open"

"It won't work portal your power never manifested now, I know how much it means to you but there's nothing I can do about it. You have to fix it yourself, all of you. Phermone you died before receiving your symbiote, Rehulk you exploded instead of transforming, Iron man you were killed by your father during his stroke, wild thing was never born and this dark hawk well he destroyed his universe. I know it's hard to accept but others have done this before you and will do so after you. Those who succeed get to go home, but anyone who dies, well dies and it's far less likely your universe will be repaired. The talus will tell you what your mission is and combined with portals ability it'll be far easier rides for you then the old team. Oh and portal the talus will let you teleport but you can't make portals except when the missions accomplished. We might talk from time to time but you shouldn't expect it."

A soft glow from the talus preceded a portal opening underneath the new exiles sending them onto their first mission; they reappeared outside of a newspaper building. The sound of battle quickly turned their attention to two weary combatants punching each other again and again. One a huge brutish monster the other a paragon of good, the blows had enough force to create waves of impact as the fight reached it's final stage.

"My god what's going on?" Phermone asked staring at the bloody battle.

"I don't know should we even help?" Iron man asked as the others watched the bloody battle.

"Portal? C'mon man, make the call." Rehulk murmured the fight seemed to draw everyone in.

"No that isn't our mission, and I recognize this where we are, that is superman and this is the day he dies." the final blow lands as the words leave his mouth, the force of the blow shatters window's for blocks around the sound heard for miles. The two fell and didn't rise; the New exiles silently watched on as paramedics frantically tried to revive superman.

"This is so very wrong we shouldn't be here." Phermone looked away as she spoke.

"Why are we here?" Darkhawk asked looking at portal.

"Send the monster into space that's all I'm getting from the talus"

"That's not that hard I can throw him after I transform." Rehulk said walking towards doomsday's body.

"Hey you get away from there," An officer yelled running towards them, he ran right past doomsday who suddenly reached up and squished his chest.

"Great talus thanks for the update it's not as if I couldn't see that." Portal yelled at the talus on his wrist.

"What? What is going on?" wild thing asked.

"That things greatest power is to come back after death and evolve to beat what killed it."

"Great a challenge" Rehulk said as he transformed, he charged and uppercut doomsday with all his strength. Doomsday grinned and backhanded Rehulk sending him through the daily planet and out the backside of it.

Wild thing leapt forward deftly ducked a swing from doomsday's massive fist and leaping up she drove both of her psychic claws into his skull. He simply reached down and ripped off her arm, he hit her with it sending her spinning into the air. Phermone reacts quickly a strand of webbing wraps Wild thing up and pulling her to Phermone, doomsday turns to her stomping his way towards her direction. Phermone fires a ball of webbing towards doomsday that when it hits wraps around his head and begins producing acid. He stumbles roaring as he rips at his face and head trying to remove the acidic webbing, Phermone kneels by Wild thing and transfer's part of her symbiote to wild thing's wound. Doomsday began kicking at the floor sending rubble everywhere, Phermone quickly created a webbing shield to protect her and Wild thing. Iron man and Darkhawk fire beam after beam into Doomsday but he doesn't even seem to feel it.

"Get ready people I'm going to get him out of the city" waving his arm the talus glowed again opening a portal under doomsday.

Portal leapt in after doomsday followed by Iron man and Darkhawk, Rehulk came stomping back through the daily planet and didn't slow as he lifted up wild thing and phermone.

"How're you two doing?"

"I'm fine what about you wild thing?"

'I'm good, gonna miss that arm but the new ones grown back now, are you greener?"

"Yeah happens when I'm pissed"

"And the madder hulk gets the stronger hulk gets."

"That's my dad but it still applies I'm gonna hand this guy his head."

Dropping down through the portal the three arrived on the other side Rehulk set the girls down and charged at Doomsday again. Rehulk body checks Doomsday then snaps a knee into his gut followed by an elbow to the chin. "You hurt me monster, but all that does is make me mad and the madder I get the stronger I get as you've already figured out." Rehulk head butts doomsday then follows it up with a kick to the groin, doomsday reaches up and rips the acid webbing from his face taking a large chunk of his skin with it. "Thanks now I've got a vulnerable place to hit you" Rehulk shoved his finger into the damaged skin and began pulling it away from the bone.

"We can't kill it!" Portal yelled "we've got to get it into space and I can't teleport it that far!"

"Fine ruin my ugh" Doomsday kneed Rehulk in the gut driving the air out of him then hammer's him to the floor with both fists.

Darkhawk blasts Doomsday backwards destroying the ground out from under him causing him to slide downwards. Iron man blasted him in the back of the knees as Rehulk slammed him with an uppercut, doomsday fell flat on his back and Rehulk started in pounding on him. Doomsday roared and punched Rehulk miles into the air, but phermone was already there normal webbing strapping him down and acid webbing eating at his skin. She suddenly sprayed a mist out of the back of her hand and into doomsday's face, doomsday froze up and she fire a small ball of webbing that stuck to what was left of his nose.

"Guy's better hurry I didn't think that'd work at all so I've no idea how long it actually will." Phermone leapt backwards as Rehulk came crashing back down onto doomsday sending him down into the earth.

"Darkhawk cut the earth and let's launch him into space hurry." Portal yelled.

"Fine" Darkhawk concentrates and fires his dark force blasts in a circle around doomsday and Rehulk reached down and lifted the asteroid like rock out for Iron man to blast into space.

"Damn are all the mission's going to be like that? I was totally useless and well frankly I'm not used to that." Wild thing said scratching her new arm.

"Don't worry I wasn't much better and we're all still alive so that is a big plus." the talus began to glow again "looks like we're off to our next mission"

The portal opened up and they stood for a minute watching as the asteroid faded out of sight. "Man this sucks" The new exiles step through and into there next mission.

IF YOU LIKE THE STORY CHECK OUT THE FORUM FOR IT AND MANY OTHER COMIC THINGS

http/ 


	2. Chapter 2

New Exiles Ch 2

The New exiles arrive into a world they are far more familiar with; they quickly take shelter in a café while they discuss their current assignment.

"So what do we have now?" Wild thing asks while sipping her drink.

"The x-cellents, good guys as far as anyone is concerned. They are x-23, jubilee, rogue, shadow cat, storm and jean Grey." Portal says.

"And what are we supposed to be doing with them?" Rehulk asks looking over at wild thing.

"I honestly don't have a clue all it says is "the awakening phoenix shall be eaten" I mean c'mon what does that even mean?"

"I'd guess we have to protect the jean grey after the phoenix manifests itself" Phermone says.

"Then we have a distance to travel nothing a couple of portals won't fix." Portal opens a portal underneath them and they disappear into it. Then another and they arrive outside the Baxter building.

"They live in the Baxter building? Then where do the fantastic five stay?" Wild thing asks.

"Well there isn't a fantastic anything in this world instead of just the four of them reed brought along four others and now they are the awesome eight Mr. fantastic Reed Richards, Invisible woman Sue Richards, the human torch Johnny Storm, Thing Ben Grimm, the Hulk Bruce Banner, She hulk Jennifer Banner, Doc Samson, and the human spider Peter parker."

"Peter named them didn't he?" Phermone asked while shaking her head.

"How'd you know?" Portal asked looking at her.

"I'm married to him in my world and that's his sense of humor." She said as her costume shifted down into street clothes. "Well let's knock and hope for the best."

MJ rang the doorbell and waited when the door opened Jarvis appeared "What can I? Mrs. Parker what can I do for you today? I thought you where supposed to be in Europe for your music tour?"

"That's a different Mary Jane can me and my friends come in we'll explain later."

"Of course but you all must follow me" Jarvis leads them to a small corner room where he stops and points to scanners inside of it "please be scanned while I make a call."

MJ and the others stepped through the scanner each one setting it off and having their powers recorded onto a database.

"Wow suga's you're really loaded for bear." Rogue said as she came into the room. "Jarvis called me down to speak with ya so what's up?"

One lengthy explanation later

"So you've no actual idea why you're here just that weird little riddle? It ain't much help either."

"No it isn't so I guess we just sit and wait." MJ said sipping some coffee Jarvis brought her.

A huge explosion rocks the building "apparently not long suga, that was Jean's room."

They all rush upstairs to jeans room, which is melting away as the phoenix manifests itself, rogue, pulls off her gloves and rushes inside. Rogue begins to scream as she comes in contact with Jean sucking away part of the phoenix force, the two begin struggling as Rogue absorbs more and more power from jean.

"Shit it's got to be rogue" Rehulk transforms and charges in he grabs Rogue's arm and pulls her backwards off of Jean. The separation doesn't stop Rogue from absorbing more power from Jean.

"Portal port me and Jean as high into the sky as possible," Dark Hawk says as he flies into the inferno that is Jean's room.

Portal sends the two up into the sky as far as he can manage, before ducking back as Rogue attacks the group with searing flames. "Idea's?"

"I can stop her but I have to be close enough and right now that's not possible, we've got to take this outside." Iron man says jumping from behind the wall he blasts Rogue with Repulsor blasts sending her out the window, just as the rest of the x-cellents arrive.

"Get them they attacked rogue!" Storm yelled sending a bolt of lighting at Iron man.

"Take care of Rogue we've got these girls" Rehulk says blocking the lightning with his own body.

"Done we should avoid hurting anyone if we can though" Iron man flew out the hole in the wall.

"I don't know if they'll be that gentle but we should definitely try not to permanently damage anyone." phermone said as she disappeared into the background as shadow cat charged her.

Wild thing fell back from x-23 "auntie x you don't want to do this, we're not here to hurt anyone of you."

X-23 slashed with her claws and Wild thing leapt up and over narrowly avoiding them and striking with her own psychic claws. X-23 growled and rolled forward away from them, leaping up she twisted and charged again this time attacking with a roundhouse kick. Wild thing ducked and slashed her leg forcing her again to roll back away from the pain of her psychic claws.

"You can't beat me auntie x we spar every chance I get I can't beat you there and you can't beat me here I know everyone of your moves." She side steps into x-23 avoiding her claws and stabbing x-23 in the face with her psychic claws "please stop fighting me."

Rehulk is blasted by Jubilee's pyrotechnics "please tell me that did something to you? Anything?"

"Nope sorry little one I'm way out of your weight class honestly I could beat the whole rest of your team by myself right now. Do yourself a favor and stop fighting."

"After what you all did to rogue no way! I'll just have to hit somewhere else." Jubilee blows a whole in the floor that Rehulk drops through.

Storm launches a thunderbolt at portal he opens a portal and redirects the attack right back into storm knocking her out easily. "Hey kid catch." he tosses something at jubilee, she reflexively ducks it explodes and covers the area with gas and she passes out. "Told her to catch."

"Look you can't hurt me kitty so just stop and listen to me" Phermone dodged out of Shadow cat's reach again "we are not bad guys ask Jarvis he knows what's up."

"Fine I will, Jarvis who are these people?" The intercom lights up next to her.

"The new exiles they came from an alternate universe to protect Jean from something that was going to eat her."

"Damn alright, cease fire, everyone."

Outside

Iron man dodges another blast from Rogue phoenix, and flies in as quickly as possible hitting her with replusor blasts to distract her landing next to her as she hit's the floor he flies in quickly and applies a small device to Rogue. Pressing a button on his armor the device knocks rogue out as everyone comes out of the Baxter building.

"She'll be out for a while now where's dark hawk and gene?" Iron man asked.

"Up there!" Shadow cat said pointing up into the sky.

High above the earth.

Dark hawk dodged his dark force hawk construct battling with Jean's phoenix force. The two birds clawed and raked at each other each trying hard to kill the other, the phoenix went for a peck attack and got it's neck opened up by dark hawks talons. The phoenix rocked back in pain and received another slash from dark hawk's talons; the hawk bit into the phoenix then swallowed her whole.

Down on earth

"I think it's almost over up there." Storm says.

Everyone watches in stunned silence as dark hawk swallows Jean grey, a blinding light appears in the sky and slowly a new light emerges black and orange. Slowly a distinctly feminine looking shape came down to land near them.

"I know what the riddle meant now" a feminine dark hawk stood "I was supposed to eat the phoenix and to become part of each other." Dark hawk changes, slowly turning into Jean grey. "This is the end of my journey with you my friends from here on out you are on your own we are one being and we belong here and here we will stay."

"But there's supposed to be six of us"

"There is" said a new voice turning to look they see a young man about 6 foot tall "I'm your new member my name is Cliff Kent or Kral el but you'll know me more by the name super doomsday. And we should be heading on here very soon."

"Good bye my friends stay alive and fix your worlds." Jean says waving as the new exiles disappear.


	3. Chapter 3

New Exiles Ch 3

The new exiles newest mission lasted all of the time it took for super doomsday to transform and say boo. The petty robbers pissed themselves and gave up without even thinking of fighting.

"So what do we do now?"

"Whatever we want we've got a couple of hours at least"

"Well might as well make the most of them then."

"How we don't have any money or much of anything else really"

"We'll think of something."

Phermone and Wild thing headed off to a nearby mall while the guys went to a park to hang out.

"So where should we go first?"

"Fashions definitely first."

They wondered the mall making small talk.

"So are you mayday's mom?"

"Who? My son's name is Ben."

"You've only had a son?"

"Yeah I've really missed him."

"I know what you mean I miss my own family as well."

"Really anyone I would know?"

"Wolverine and Elektra."

"Really? Elektra's married to daredevil in my world and wolverine's well wolverine, although he has been dating a lost one a lot lately, we haven't met but I'm sure it's a code name."

"Daredevil? He died a long time ago in my universe as did the lost one my parent's don't speak of either of them much."

"Really? I always thought daredevil and Elektra looked good together."

"Honestly my parent's don't but they do love each other"

"That's all that counts."

"Yeah," looking into a store she starts in "look at all this spider-woman stuff, she must be pretty well known for it to be sold in department stores. I mean I know May has the spider-Shoppe, but these are everywhere."

"Spider-shoppe?"

"Yeah me and may don't get together that often usually I just tag along with my dad but she told me about it one time. It sells everything spider-girl related and part of the profits is funneled into a college account for her and Ben."

"Wow that's neat."

"You set it up even design the costumes yourself."

"I thought so, I've always liked designing."

"Oooh, look at this one"

"Nice but an exposed midriff is a target in battle."

"Yeah but I'd still like to know what I look like in it."

"Oh? Watch this." the symbiote roils up and takes the shape of wild thing wearing the costume.

"Wow that's better then a mirror how about me in this one?" the symbiote changes again.

"Check out you in this dress." Phermone says changing to show Wild Thing in a nice little dress.

Over in the park

Rehulk and Super doomsday sit across from each other stretching their fingers.

"So how strong are you?"

"Pretty strong you?"

"I'm the strongest there is."

"Really? Care to test that with an arm wrestling match."

"Hell yeah let's do this."

They clasp each other's hands and begin to push slowly Rehulk is pushed back towards the table.

"Thought you were the strongest there is"

"I am" Rehulk stops before hitting the table pushing with more and more strength as he gets madder. The table twitched and shattered under the strain spraying them with shrapnel but they continued to push against each other.

Iron man and portal sat a short distance away both doing maintenance on their weaponry, Iron man took the time to scan portal's weaponry while doing his own diagnostic.

"You're under utilizing the dark hawk components of your armor."

"What?"

"I've run some scans and it indicates that you can still use some of the functions of the dark hawk armor."

"How I'm not an android and I don't have the amulet."

"Well apparently that's just the primary source of power it's got a secondary power relay using solar power, enough to change the various targeting modes of the helmet. Since you can't change it mentally you have to press here or here to change the vision modes, the rest of your armor might just be capable of other dark hawk feats but to fix the damage and corrosion it'd take longer then we have here."

"Hey thanks, I always thought there might be other vision modes but couldn't figure out how to activate them." The earth began to shiver and quake "hey you two stop that you'll cause an accident."

"Alright."

In the back of a police car.

"I'm done never again."

"Me too no more being the bad guy"

"Then what do we do now?"

"Why not be the good guys instead?"

"Cops? Freaky, sure why not."

The quake jars the cop car off track and into a semi the crash instantly kills the two cops driving and dumps radioactive goop into the car changing the criminals in the back. They stepped out of the car with powers far beyond their comprehension.

"So super hero's?"

"Yup"

"Look out world here comes the power trio!"

Across town

"Looks like we're out of here guys"

"What about the girls?"

"Apparently it doesn't matter when we go we all go."

The new exiles reappeared inside of a space station part of which promptly exploded.

"Shit the whole stations going to collapse. Kral, Michael get the tear closed, the rest of us we've got to stop the reactor from going critical."

Iron man and super doomsday flew out the tear and super doomsday pushed it shut as iron man used his replusor rays to seal it shut, with a final flash of heat vision super doomsday closed it off.

"So uh how do we get back in?" Iron man asked, and Super doomsday just shrugged.

"Oh yippee."

Inside the station.

The other exiles reach the reactor core and look around. "Uh crap any clue how to turn this off?"

"Nope" came the answer from everyone.

"We're so dead, c'mon you bucket of bolts tell me something useful, let Phermone try what!"

"I guess cause I can sense danger that's why it'd say that." Phermone stepped up and let her symbiote stretch out across the controls "reminds me of a Reed Richards design although there's something different about it."

"Can you do this?"

"We'd never know if I failed so I might as well try."

"That's not funny."

"I wasn't trying to be." Phermone moves slowly flipping switches and turning dials slowly the reactor powered itself off. "That's it and we're still alive."

Suddenly the new exiles were portaled out and upon seeing the reactor was offline the owners of the station moved in and reentered it. When they all were inside the station exploded, from the built up pressure in the reactor, killing every one of them and setting that reality right.


	4. Chapter 4

New Exiles Ch 4

The portal opened and the new exiles were deposited once more into a whole new universe.

"What's our mission now?"

"We're to stop someone called the wanderer from destroying the city"

"Anyone heard of him?"

"Nope"

"Nada"

"Zilch"

"Zero"

"Well that's a whole lot to go on," sigh "let's go see what we can do, I hate going in blind."

They quickly followed a path of destruction, cars, buildings and streets were torn apart. The path of destruction led to one man his trench coat flapping in the wind, he slowly raised his hand and another building came crumbling down.

"Stop right there!"

"Who're you to tell me what to do?"

"We're the new exiles and we'll stop you if we have to!"

"Well, well, the old exiles must be dead if there's an entirely new group, so you know I've never done anything they said without a fight either."

"We won't let you destroy this city."

"Ah, not that you can stop me, but I'm trying to save this planet."

"Your nuts get him!"

The earth rumbled as rehulk and super doomsday charged straight at Wanderer, he side stepped Rehulk and snapped his fingers at Super doomsday. The sound hit Super Doomsday and sent him flying high up into the air, "heavy sound I bet you've never seen anything like it." spinning wanderer fired a bolt of lightning into Rehulk's knees burning them off.

"C'mon now you've got to be tougher then this to be exiles." Wanderer stepped forward into iron man as he charged. "I learned this trick from Neo." Wanderer reached into iron mans armor and pressed a few places on it. "You should be able to turn your armor back on before your back up air runs out."

Wild Things psychic claws tear into his head, she spins and kicks his feet out from under him, he twists in mid air and lets out a blast from his eyes sending her flying backwards.

"C'mon now you've got to do better then this." Portal fired his gun at Wanderer, the blast was returned back at him with a simple wave of wanderer's hand. Phermone lashed him across the back slicing through his coat and drawing blood from his back. "Damn it do you know how hard it is to fix this thing?!" he reached out and grasped the tendrils which quickly begin to change into acid. He grit his teeth "that hurts" wanderer side steps Super Doomsday and thrusts his hand out turning him back into cliff Kent. "Stay out of this, both of you" he points at rehulk and changes him back to banner. "Honestly now, how long have you even been a team? You fight like individuals and you'll never win that way."

The symbiote suddenly flooded all over Wanderer it attached itself to him and began cramming information into the link. It spoke of everything they'd done as exiles, "I see your just trying to get home, just like I am, I get it alright now get off or I'll hit you with enough solid sound to kill you."

The symbiote peeled back and reattached itself to MJ, "well now, I guess we should talk then."

"Who the hell are you really?"

"I'm the wanderer, I'm just a normal guy stuck going from universe to universe just like you all, although I wind up spending a much, much longer amount of time. Sometimes months sometimes years sometimes decades or more, I know I only look 20 but honestly I'm in my 1000's now, sometimes I get a new body when I shift out of a universe. I might have a little kid's body or a grown man's I never know till I get there. You seriously need to upgrade your teamwork as well, otherwise you won't last long doing this kind of thing."

"Where did you learn all that stuff?"

"Here and there one universe or another, I've been bouncing around so long that I've learned a lot. In fact I was holding way back in our fight, especially since I can use the entire list of my powers in this universe."

"So then why didn't you?"

"Why didn't I beat the crap out of you?"

"Yeah"

"Simple you think you're the good guys and honestly I'd flipped a coin to decide how I was going to do what needs to be done here. So I figure the coin didn't land the way it was supposed to."

"So why beat on us at all?!"

"To stay in practice of course."

"Of course"

"So what was the other thing?"

"Oh the other side of the coin? Beat the crap out of Galactus when he gets here, no big."

"Is that all? Wait what?!"

"Yeah apparently this city is putting out some kind of super power that's drawing Galactus here like a moth to a flame. Since I'm not supposed to take out the city I've got to stop Galactus when he gets here. "

"Can you do that?"

"Dunno I've never tried"

"We're all gonna die."

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Please tell me someone has a damn plan."

"Besides me taking on a pissed off space god?"

"Yes."

"Nope"

"Fuck"

Time seemed to slowly tick by and portal begins bitching more and more till finally Galactus arrived. The quaking sent people running first followed by Galactus landing.

"Well time to get big wish me luck." he slowly moved his arms and legs while whispering a few words before he began to grow very quickly and stopping at the same size as Galactus.

"Hey big man," Wanderer smashes Galactus with a huge right hand to the jaw "get off this planet!"

Galactus came back with a quick series of punches followed by a knee to the stomach and finishing it all up with an elbow to Wanderer's head that flattened him to the floor, crushing cars and a few innocent people beneath him.

"Ok that hurt" wanderer shook his head and stood back up "didn't think you'd know how to fist fight." wanderer popped his neck and shrugged his shoulders some as his hair began to stand straight up and down. He throws his arm out hand extended flat towards Galactus and fires a blast that melts the armor from his skin "now let's take this outside."

Wanderer reaches out and grabs Galactus the two disappear then reappear on the moon. Galactus cuts loose with 2 huge beams from his eyes, the blast burns away wanderer's coat, shirt and top layer of skin.

"That really fucking hurts! And do you know how hard it is to replace this damn coat!" wanderer grabs Galactus and smashes there skulls together. Galactus wobbled and collapsed onto the floor while wanderer just shook his head. "Well off you go" wanderer touched Galactus and he disappeared. Wanderer himself teleported back to where the new exiles were gathered, he slide down a wall and said, "Well that takes care of that."

"I don't fucking believe it."

"How the hell do you have that much power?"

"Too much time too many dimensions and always something new to learn or try. Before I fade out to my next world don't try to stop me if I seem evil there appears to be 2 of us and he'll kill you for no reason at all, if your lucky." suddenly he distorted changed and came apart spherical blue lightning filled the area he'd just been in and then it was gone.

"Ok what was all this about? We barely did anything."

"Well we're not done yet!" Phermone pointed up at the moon, which was coming apart the stress of the beams and pressure of the head but had cause pieces to crack off.

"We've got a week and we've got to make sure none of that big debris hit's earth."

"Stuck with nothing but clean up this sucks."


End file.
